


Из Лондона в Белград (и обратно)

by OneChanceToLive



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChanceToLive/pseuds/OneChanceToLive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он ничем не похож на своих братьев, за исключением мимолётного сходства с младшим из них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Лондона в Белград (и обратно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [London To Belgrade (And Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305205) by [Lothiriel84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84). 



Он ничем не похож на своих братьев, за исключением мимолётного сходства с младшим из них.

Они оба невероятно умны, и чрезвычайно самоуверенны, даже их необычные имена являются напоминанием о том, насколько они отличаются от других людей. В то время как он просто малыш Мартин, рыжеволосый и немного неловкий.

Он ненавидит всегда быть глупее их. Ненавидит, что его братья смеются над ним, когда он говорит, что хочет быть пилотом, несмотря на неспособность управлять даже моделью самолёта.

\- Иногда мне жаль, что я вообще родился, – говорит он родителям после первой неудачной попытки получить лицензию пилота. – Зачем вы так старались сделать ребёнка?

Мама и папа обмениваются взволнованными взглядами, которые не укрылись от его внимания. О. Так он прав, они действительно никогда не хотели, чтобы он появился на свет.

\- Мне нужно на воздух, – заявляет он и шагает к двери. Мама идёт вслед за ним, снова терпеливо объясняя, что им нужен был донор для младшего сына, у которого в детстве была лейкемия.

\- Но это не значит, что мы не любим тебя, Мартин, – уверяет она его, но он сомневается в том, что способен в это поверить.

Он просто спаситель старшего брата, он родился не ради себя, но чтобы спасти другого – брата, который постоянно дразнил Мартина за не столь развитые как у него самого умственные способности, едва об этом заходила речь.

Но теперь это не имеет значения, потому что ему исполнилось восемнадцать и он может начать новую жизнь где-нибудь ещё. Где угодно, но не здесь, и это всё, что имеет значение.

***

Он взял девичью фамилию матери, так что люди не будут связывать его с надутыми от гордости, словно индюки, братьями. Капитан Мартин Крифф звучит, конечно, не очень хорошо, но, учитывая все обстоятельства, это та цена, которую он готов заплатить.

Особенно, когда один из его братьев занимает «незначительную» должность в британском правительстве, а другой становится единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.

Когда Мартин начинает работать в MJN Air, он тщательно избегает всяких упоминаний о семье; не то, чтобы Кэролайн это заботит хоть в малейшей степени, но ему и так хватает неустанных поддразниваний Дугласа вместо братьев.

Вскоре его коллеги по MJN стали его второй семьёй, несмотря на превосходство Дугласа и руководящий пост Кэролайн. Они достаточно доброжелательны, когда хотят таковыми быть, в то время как Артур сверхдоброжелателен от природы, так что он не уверен, стоит ли в самом деле принимать это во внимание.

Он до сих пор время от времени звонит маме и папе, независимо от того, что они всегда упоминают, насколько опасна работа его братьев. Мартин никогда не испытывал трепета перед опасностью; всё, чего он хотел – это стать пилотом, и он им стал.

По крайней мере, он летает на самолёте, даже несмотря на то, что ему за это не платят.

***

Дуглас замечает, что он беспокоится, но на этот раз первый пилот больше поддерживает, чем дразнит. Мартин не до конца понимает, что за игру затеял Джим Мориарти с его братом, но кажется, что консультирующий преступник решил уничтожить репутацию Шерлока, и из-за этого Мартину становится не по себе.

Тем не менее, он не упоминает об этом своим друзьям, пока новость о самоубийстве Шерлока не поражает его, как гром среди ясного неба. Его брат умер, и он не смог его спасти.

Он должен был спасти Шерлока – именно эта мысль, несущая за собой чувство вины, не отпускает Мартина.

Артур находит его плачущим в камбузе и тащит в кабину, где Кэролайн пихает ему в руки чашку чая.

\- Расскажи нам, что случилось, капитан, – побуждает его парень, когда Мартин делает аккуратный глоток горячего напитка. – Мы хотим помочь.

\- Я… Спасибо, но боюсь, вы уже ничем не сможете помочь.

Мгновение спустя в кабину врывается Дуглас.

\- Вот ты где, Мартин. Почему ты не отвечаешь на мобильный?

\- Прости, я не мог…

Первый пилот прерывает его бессвязные объяснения. Проще говоря, он протягивает ему свою трубку.

\- Это твой брат. Видимо, он весь день пытался дозвониться до тебя.

\- Майкрофт, – хрипло бормочет он, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.

_\- Мартин, зачем тебе мобильный телефон, если ты даже не пытаешься его использовать?_

\- Это было во всех новостях. Тебе не обязательно было звонить, чтобы сообщить это мне лично.

_\- Даже не собирался. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Мартин. Так что внимательно выслушай, что я сейчас скажу._

Мартин моргает, а затем делает именно так, как ему сказали.

Когда он, наконец, встречается со своим не совсем умершим братом, единственное, что он может сделать, это обнять его и притянуть к себе в немного неловком объятии.

***

Есть какое-то отличие в том, как Кэролайн и Дуглас смотрят на него сейчас. Два года назад Майкрофт Холмс воспользовался услугами MJN Air, чтобы вывезти брата из страны, и он делает это снова, когда нужно перевезти Шерлока из Сербии.

Вполне понятно, почему Артур ничего об этом не знает, потому что он не способен на ложь, даже если бы от этого зависела его собственная жизнь. Но Артур считает всех людей замечательными, включая Мартина, так что нет особой разницы, о чём он знает, когда речь идёт о вновь обретённом уважении молодого капитана.

Вообще-то Шерлок выглядит ужасно, но ему всё же удаётся выдавить слабую улыбку, когда он видит своего младшего брата. Мгновение спустя его голова покоится на плече Майкрофта, и он тут же засыпает, как в детстве.

Что-то тёплое шевелится в груди Мартина, и даже несмотря на то, что он знает, что сам он никогда не сможет принадлежать миру своих братьев, он всё же должен признать, что семейные узы куда сильнее, чем любой из них когда-нибудь признается.

***

Его сердце тяжело бьётся в груди, когда он готовится вылететь в пункт назначения, строго классифицированный в соответствии с требованиями МИ-6. Головой он понимает, что то, что сделал Шерлок, было неправильно; его брат хладнокровно застрелил мужчину, и это преступление, вне зависимости от его реальных мотивов.

Тем не менее, ещё он понимает, какое значение имеют друзья. И, несмотря на все их предыдущие разногласия, он не готов потерять Шерлока в ближайшее время.

\- Ты мог бы спасти его, если бы захотел, – сказал он Майкрофту во время последней встречи. – Ты же такой умный, верно?

\- Да, братишка. Будь уверен, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы наш брат выжил.

Они только на четвёртой минуте полёта, когда раздаётся сигнал на посадку. На лице Мартина появляется улыбка, когда он слышит о предполагаемом возвращении Джима Мориарти и разворачивает самолёт.

Он ни на секунду не испытывает сомнений, что это дело рук Майкрофта, и на этот раз он искренне рад, что его братья гораздо умнее, чем он сам мог когда-либо быть.


End file.
